


New Noah?

by TheOverWorld



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alicia is in charge of them, Alive Noah, Allen Walker is a Noah, BAMF Allen Walker, BAMF Kanda Yuu, Kanda Yuu Swears a Lot, Other, The black order hasn't kicked out allen, allen and kanda are dating - thinking about marrige, at this point lavi is married to tyki, black order is still around, fuck the church right?, half noah half human type noah, new noah?, the black orders Noah/Akuma checker is broke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverWorld/pseuds/TheOverWorld
Summary: yeet. Alicia shows up to the Black order with Wisely and a few new noah - who dont even look like noah.In total there are 4 'New' Noah. First being Elliott, a 17 Portuguese boy who somehow made his way into the UK and has unknowingly become an exorcist with the Black Order. Second being Kazuo, A 18 year old Japanese boy who was raised in Ireland, who happens to be extremely fashionable. Third being Stefane, a 25~ year old Romanian man turned vampire turned noah, Stefane knows he is stuck in between a Vampire and a Noah - so he finds Alicia for some advice. Fourth and Finally being Colette, a 19 year old French girl who was raised in the church and respected highly - she is treated with respect and that church knows she is a noah - but doesn't tell the Order.Now Alicia must bring them all to the Black Order to meet up with Allen and Tyki.





	New Noah?

yeet. Alicia shows up to the Black order with Wisely and a few new noah - who dont even look like noah.

In total there are 4 'New' Noah. First being Elliott, a 17 Portuguese boy who somehow made his way into the UK and has become an exorcist with the Black Order. Second being Kazuo, A 18 year old Japanese boy who was raised in Ireland, who happens to be extremely fashionable. Third being Stefane, a 25~ year old Romanian man turned vampire turned noah, Stefane knows he is stuck in between a Vampire and a Noah - so he finds Alicia for some advice. Fourth and Finally being Colette, a 19 year old French girl who was raised in the church and respected highly - she is treated with respect and that church knows she is a noah - but doesn't tell the Order.

* * *

Elliott sighed, another mission where he was traded out for a more experienced exorcist. He looked towards his accordion - which he hadn't touched since joining, He smiled to himself and picked it up and out of its case. He opened his door with the accordion laying on his bed, only to pull a chair out of his room and place it near the railing - you could see the main hall from there. He walked back to his room to grab the accordion, before sitting on the chair and beginning to play*.

Many exorcists looked up towards the source of the noise before continuing their work. Allen - one of the most experienced exorcists stopped behind Elliott and smiled, as it reminded him of the circus. "what a beautiful sound" he said softly "Thank you Allen - perhaps I should play again." he said before falling quiet for the rest of the song. Allen felt the familiar panging feeling in his chest - not too much unlike the times when he summons up and ARK gate. A soft "I wonder" tumbled out of his mouth, What if Elliott Abreu was a Noah? I wouldn't have been a surprise if he was of course, as he is from Portugal. The song came to a close, and soon the sound of clapping filled the building, before it went quiet once again. 

"Elliott, Could I have a word with you?" he nodded and lead Allen to his room, dragging the chair behind him. Once the two had sat down, and the accordion was put away, he spoke. "Elliott are you by any chance a Noah?" "I want to say no Allen, but yes I am. And before you say 'how' or ask me for 'proof' I'd like to tell you that I can clearly hear Neah ranting in your head, telling you to let him take control." the room went silent " Allen I know that you are the 'Destroyer of Time' and that Alicia is the 'Keeper of Time'. I am the Noah of Music, any instrument - you name it, I can play it. Accordions are my favourite of course - as they are an instrument of old. I know there is 3 others - Kazuo, Stefane, and Colette - whom I know is the noah of comfort. The others are Unknowns to even me."

**Author's Note:**

> The song he plays is "jinsei no merry go round" from howls moving castle - the version by Havinshall Julia.  
Its wonderful and I love it to bits!


End file.
